Known in the art is a device for coagulation of eye tissues (cf., HANZ GENDER catalogue, FRG, Heidelburg, publ. 1981, p. 107) comprising a casing made of metal (e.g. aluminium) to which a heating element in the form of a rigid metal loop is secured by means of microjacks. The heating element is connected to a power supply unit having a button switch and being in the form of a d.c. source accommodated in the interior space of the casing and is insulated from the casing by means of bushings made of an insulating material. The working end of the heating element to be introduced into the eye tissues protrudes on the side of the working butt end of the casing facing the object of treatment, e.g. the eye cornea.
To carry out local coagulation of eye tissues, the power supply unit is connected to the heating element by pressing the button switch. The heating element is heated by the flowing current. The working end of the heating element is brought into contact with a zone of the cornea. The location of the coagulation zone, coagulation depth and time of treatment of the cornea by the heating element is corrected visually.
However, this known device does not ensure sufficient accuracy because the working end of the heating element cannot be positioned to a given calculated depth corresponding to the coagulation depth at a given point of the cornea. Furthermore, the depth of introduction of the working end is unstable in the course of the operation and entirely depends on the manual skill of the surgeon. The design of the device for coagulation of biological tissues does not ensure precise heat input to the heating element or accurate measurement of the time of treatment of biological tissues of the eye and the depth of introduction of the working end of the heating element. This may be the reason of operational implications in the form of cornea perforation, post operational astigmatism, cornea necrosis in the coagulation zone due to coarse cicatrization and overcauterization of the eye tissues.